The present invention relates to the removal of lime scale build up deposits from the interior of automatic dishwashing machines, coffee machines, steam irons, cooking appliances, tea pots or any other machine using water having a high calcium ion concentration, wherein it is necessary that the composition be both free of organic acids and perfumes such that undesirable odors are not left on the machine being cleaned.
European Patent Application No. 93870120 and EP066303 both disclose cleaning compositions that contain maleic acid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,008,030 and 5,192,460 disclose an acid disinfectant cleaning composition containing phosphoric acid and an amine trialkyl phosphonic, anionic or ethoxylated nonionic surfactants and a perfume.